1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for sealing a package.
2. Related Art
A technique which seals electric components and a semiconductor has been known. For example, JP-A-2008-103184 discloses a method that seals a space between a front panel and a rear panel by disposing a sealing member in a vent and by melting a sealing member which applied to a laser beam in order to achieve a display apparatus such as a plasma display (PDP), a field emission display (FED) and the like. JP-A-2008-57995 discloses a method that seals a through-hole by disposing the sealing member in the through-hole formed on the bottom of a container and by melting the sealing member which is applied to the irradiation of a laser beam. JP-A-61-51746 discloses a method that performs hermetic sealing by heating and melting the surrounding glass of a micropore using a laser beam to close the micropore after forming the micropore within a cylindrical glass tube and performing exhausting and enclosure of gas via the micropore.
As an apparatus that generates a magnetic field from the heart of a living body and the like, an optical pumping type magnetic sensor has been known. The magnetic sensor utilizes gas cells enclosing an alkali metal gas. In a case where the gas cells are manufactured, a package of the gas cells is formed and the coating agent is introduced into the package to form a film in an inner face of the package. In the methods of the above-mentioned JPA-2008-103184 or JP-A-2008-57995, since a sealing member seals a through-hole of the package, it is difficult for the coating agent to be introduced into an inner face of the package. In the method disclosed in JP-A-61-51746, in order to seal the micropores of a cylindrical glass tube, since it is necessary to heat the cylindrical glass tube to a high temperature, it is difficult to seal the package.